Naruto: Rise to power
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: Naruto kills Haku during the Bridge Battle, causing a different chain of reactions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Haku struggled to stand up from the powerful punch from Naruto. 'How did this boy gain this much strength this quickly and what is this evil chakra coming from him?' Haku thought to himself. When he looked forward to face his opponent, he saw blood red slitted eyes that struck him still with fear. 'I've failed you Zabuza-sama,' was the fake hunter-nin's last thought before a hand ripped through his heart and out his back.

Naruto pulled his arm out the boy's body and turned around to see his teammate Sakura running towards his direction. Sakura stopped in her tracks when she saw Naruto with blood on his sleeves and a sadistic grin on his face. "Naruto?" she called out, but was welcomed when the boy was in front of her in a flash and had his hand around her neck. She tried to pry his arms off her throat, but Naruto's new strength stopped her. She could feel that Naruto was slowly increasing pressure, intent on breaking her neck.

Sakura was seeing dots of black in her vision, alerting her she was about to go unconscious. She saw Sasuke getting up and she tried to scream out for him to save him. 'Sasuke-kun, please save me from this monster!' she thought before she went unconscious. Sasuke had got up and saw Naruto gripping Sakura by her neck.

'What the hell is wrong with Naruto?' Sasuke asked himself, before throwing some shuriken at Naruto and rushing towards him. Naruto sensed the projectiles coming and threw Sakura by the rails to jump out the way. Sasuke sent a jab at Naruto's face, who caught it with ease and tightened his grip that allowed his nails to penetrate Sasuke's skin. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the arm to make him let go.

Naruto snarled at the Uchiha and was about to attack when he felt something dig its way into his back. He turned around to see a thug with a bow readying another arrow and a short fat man with gray hair. "Looks like some brats took down that accomplice of Zabuza, that's too bad, I wanted to get him back for breaking my wrist," Gato said, "Shoot another one to take down that orange clown."

The thug did as it was told, but Naruto dodged the arrow and sent a snarl before rushing at the little army of thugs. He cut the thug who was shooting the arrows throat open with his claws, splattering blood on his headband. Naruto then ducked under a thrust from a nearby thug's spear and gutted the man in the stomach. The sight of two grown men getting killed by a child just getting into his teens caused the others to stand still with shock and fear.

Naruto used their shock to pick up the fallen spear and swing in a circle causing a few thugs to duck, but the ones to slow to duck got decapitated. A few sword wielding thugs swarmed the boy, but Naruto crouched down swirled the spear on their knee level to make them instantly fall down from their injuries. Naruto quickly followed up with another swing to decapitate them.

One large man with an ax did an downward slash to split Naruto in half, who tried to block with the pole arm, after the decapitated bodies hit the ground, but the force the ax cut through the wooden shaft of the spear and caused blood to splatter on the thug as his ax caused a long cut down Naruto's chest. Naruto used the pointed head of the spear to stab through the man's face and threw the sharp end of the shaft into the neck of a nearby thug.

The thugs formed a circle around Naruto, wary of being killed easily like the others. Gato on the other hand, was attempting to escape, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Naruto breathed in and let a roar that put the men in front of Naruto and Gato himself, on their backs. Naruto pounced over the thugs' body and onto Gato's. Naruto bared his fangs, causing Gato to let out a high-pitched scream, and ripped into Gato's neck, taking good chunk of it off.

Naruto got up and turned around to look at the thugs, a piece of Gato's neck still hanging off the side of his mouth. "Fuck this! I'm out of here," said one of the thugs, as he jumped off the bridge and others joining him. Naruto was about to give chase to the ones that hadn't got off the bridge yet, when an authoritative voice called out to him.

"Naruto, stop this!" Kakashi yelled out. Naruto snapped his head at the man to stare right in his spinning sharingan eye.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's Mindscape)<strong>

Kakashi found himself in a sewer facing a gate that a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal on it. "I was expecting something more elaborate than this Minato-sensei," Kakashi said aloud. His battle-honed senses allowed him to dodge a punch from Naruto. The boy didn't look much different from what he looked like now outside his mind scape. Kakashi sent a punch at the boy that sent Naruto reeling until he hit the gate.

Kakashi body flickered beside Naruto to restrain the boy by putting Naruto's hands behind him and holding both his arms with one hand. Naruto struggled while growling at the man, which happen to wake up the other inhabitant.** "What's with all the ruckus?" **the Kyuubi asked sleepily, **"Oh, aren't you one of Minato's students?" **"That doesn't matter, you will remove your influence on him now!" Kakashi yelled while having his sharingan out, staring straight into the beast's eyes.

** "What are you talking about? I can't influence the kit by this miniscule amount of my chakra going into his body," said Kyuubi, "He would need to pull on much more for me to even to direct his actions." **"Then why is he killing people without a care in the world?" he asked, not trusting the biju. **"The boy has a weak mind, as you can see on how this place is, so even this amount of my chakra made him be controlled by blood lust, not me," Kyuubi explained, "I'll just stop some of the flow to make him normal but he will probably faint from the sudden lost."**

"Wait! Why can't you completely stop the flow of your chakra?" Kakashi asked. **"That damnable sensei of yours wanted the boy to eventually use my powers, so part of my chakra always flow his chakra system in such a small amount that it is undetectable," Kyuubi said. **"Why are you telling me so carefree like?" asked Kakashi curiously. **"That white-haired pervert has all this information anyway," Kyuubi said, "Now leave me alone, so I can go back to asleep." **Kakashi soon heard the sound of snoring and decided it was time to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the bridge)<strong>

After Sasuke had finished throwing up after Naruto's gruesome display, he saw Kakashi had arrived and got Naruto's attention. The two had stared off for about a few seconds before Naruto just fell down on his face. 'The sharingan has that much power that it can knock someone unconscious?' Sasuke thought to himself. "That was easier than I expected," Kakashi said. "What was easier then you expected?" Sasuke asked. "Getting Naruto to control himself," answered Kakashi.

"Sasuke, get Sakura, we're heading back to town to rest," Kakashi said in an unfamiliar voice that left no room for argument. Sasuke went to pick up Sakura as Kakashi picked up Naruto and they both started to walk back to town. When they reached the end of the bridge, Kakashi saw a large group of civilians armed. "Gato's dead people so you can all go home," Kakashi said, before anyone even asked.

"Kakashi, what's that in Naruto's mouth," asked Inari, pointing at the strip of Gato's neck. "Oops, forget to take that out," Kakashi said, as he pulled out the strip of meat and threw it on the ground. The strip caused blood to splatter on Sasuke's sandals as it hit the ground and Sasuke had to put his hand to his mouth to stop the vomit as he remembered how that got there.

"Is he okay?" one of the civilians asked. "Yeah, he'll be fine and these two need a place to rest," Kakashi said. "You can come back to our house for awhile," offered Tsunami. "Thanks, Tsunami-Chan," said Kakashi, causing said woman to blush, "Just make sure no children or anyone with a weak stomach goes on that bridge to do clean up." After that statement, which confused most of the people there, Kakashi and Sasuke head back to Tsunami's house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's Mindscape)<strong>

Naruto woke up to find himself soaked wet and looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. 'Where am I?' Naruto asked himself. **"In your own crappy mind," a booming voice said. **"Who's there?" Naruto half asked and half yelled, while reaching for a kunai. **"That simple knife won't hurt me, kit," the ****voice said, "Look past this gate if you want to know the answer to your question."**

Naruto did as instructed to come face to face with the almighty Kyuubi himself, making him jump back in fear. "You're the Kyuubi!" he said pointing, remembering how the beast looks from all the stories on how his idol beat it. **"I didn't expect you to figure out that so quickly," the nine-tailed fox said. **Naruto took this an insult on his intelligence and said with a little bravado, "Everyone knows how you look since you're like the worst disaster to happen to Konoha."

**"At least you know something, but how did you enjoy your first kill and taste of blood," he said with a wicked smile. **"What are you talking about...AHHH!" Naruto screamed, falling to his knees as the Kyuubi sent all the memories of what Naruto did on the bridge. After a minute and some vomiting, Naruto stood back up and faced all the Kyuubi.

"I did all that?" he asked, shaking. **"Of course, who else did it? The Uchiha?" the demonic fox asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. **"I almost killed Sakura-chan and then tried to kill Sasuke," Naruto muttered to himself. **The Kyuubi let out a sigh and said, "I don't see why you care about the abusive pink headed harpy so-called teammate of yours and the prick because they really don't seem to care about you." **"They do care about me, they're my friends and Sasuke and I are rivals," Naruto defended his so called 'friends.'

**"Your Sakura-chan only seems to want to hop all over the Uchiha's dick, who ignores you most of the time, and they both use you as their personal punching bag, Sakura, to vent her frustrations on you and Sasuke cause he can since he and I both know he's better than you." **"Sasuke isn't any better than me!" Naruto yelled stubbornly.

** "You have crappy chakra control compared to him, who doesn't have great chakra control anyway, making almost near impossible for you to break the simplest genjutsu, his taijutsu is levels beyond yours that you seem to picked up from a drunk civilian, and the only reason that is passable because your strength is near the level of an Akimichi child, and you have one jutsu you don't even use to your full potential while he has at least three!" Kyuubi explained, picking apart ****the boy's skill and destroying his confidence in the process.**

"Well, maybe you should train me if you seem to care how good of a ninja I am," Naruto said pouting. **"You know, that might have been the smartest thing you have ever thought of," the Kyuubi said after a moment of silence, "All you have to do is agree to a few conditions first." **"Wait, you'll actually train me and what are these conditions?" Naruto asked. **"Yes I will, since all the other jinchuriki would turn into a fine paste before you got to even say believe it, and I would like to just experience the world through you for my near infinite knowledge and gifts of heightened senses."**

"What do you mean experience the world through me?" Naruto asked curiously liking the idea of being trained by his biju more and more. **"I will able to see, feel, taste, hear, and smell through you and I will be able to communicate with you at all times," the biju explained. "Plus, there are things only you can learn because you're my jinchuriki and I can of course am the only one who teach you those abilities that would be on par with a kekki genkai." **Naruto eyes widened as heard the last part and the boy readily agreed. **"Now, when we get back to Konoha, I am going get your ass in gear so you won't die anytime soon," Kyuubi said before Naruto left his mind scape.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsunami's House)<strong>

Naruto woke up to find himself in the room he occupied with Sasuke in Tsunami's house. He was only in his boxers. 'I guess Kakashi-sensei cleaned me up,' he thought before getting out his bed and stretching his muscles. **'Get rid of that monstrosity that you call clothing,' Kyuubi grumbled out. **' 'Hey! What's wrong with my choice of clothing?' he asked, offended.** 'It's an eyesore to everyone and plus this thing will get you killed later since it makes you so much easier to spot,' Kyuubi explained to the boy, hoping that was enough to persuade the boy. **'They have a lot of pockets to carry things,' Naruto said, trying to come up with a reason to keep the jumpsuit. **'You have sealing scrolls for that and wearing that would endanger anyone with you on missions that ****required stealth,' Kyuubi said, utterly throwing Naruto's sole defense to keep the jumpsuits out the window.**

'I never thought about it that way,' Naruto thought, frowning that he would probably have to get rid of his beloved his jumpsuits. When Naruto was finished dressing, he left the room to find Kakashi waiting outside his door. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?"asked Naruto. Kakashi gave Naruto a scrutinizing gaze that made him squirm a little. "Nothing, just making sure you are able to travel," Kakashi said.

"We're leaving already?" Naruto asked, surprised. "Yes, we completed our mission, so why would we stay any longer?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah, that does make sense," Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing his neck. "Naruto, do you remember what happened on the bridge?" Kakashi asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I came to save Sasuke, but he almost died and I lost control and killed all those people," Naruto said with a disgusted look.

"Naruto, you need to know that you will have to kill people as the goal of a mission or to protect someone," Kakashi said, "You just need to learn how to stay in control of yourself." Naruto shoulders sagged, since it seem to him that Kakashi was saying he didn't have any self-control. "Naruto, I still think you're the same person as you were before," Kakashi said while patting the boy on the head, hoping to make the boy feel better.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I need to do something right quick," he said before speeding off towards Sakura's room. When he reached her room and opened the door, he saw Sakura rubbing her bruised neck, which made Naruto flinch. "Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto drawled out. Sakura jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice. She pulled out a kunai when she noticed it was him who spoke her name.

"What do you want?" she asked with narrowed eyes. "I just want to apologized for what happened yesterday since I wasn't in control of myself and I hope you can forgive me," Naruto answered hopefully. "Why wasn't you in control of yourself?" Sakura asked. '**You know you can't tell her about me since your Hokage made a law under the punishment of the death penalty if ****someone spoke of me,' Kyuubi informed Naruto. **

'What I am I supposed to say then?' Naruto asked desperately. **'I don't know neither do I care, since if you don't tell her, she will show how she really feels about you,' Kyuubi said.** "Naruto!" Sakura yelled to get said boy's attention, "You never answered my question." "Well you see, I can't talk about why I wasn't controlling myself because the Third Hokage said so," Naruto supplied. "Do you expect to me to believe that bullshit?" Sakura asked in an angry tone, "You come in here with a half-assed apology and then lie to my face." "Naruto do you think I'm some stupid, naive child that had the lowest grades like you? Let me remind you I was the best kunoichi of the class, not the dead last like you," she said harshly, while Naruto was boiling with anger.

**'See how she treats like trash like all the other villagers, even after you almost killed her?' Kyuubi whispered to to his jailer, taking advantage of his weaker state of mind, 'She has the same look in her eyes as them too!' **Naruto looked at Sakura to see the all too familiar look of hate and loathing. 'Why does everyone hate me, I didn't get to choose my fate!' Naruto yelled mentally. **'Because they're scared of you and this girl needs to be reminded of how much stronger you are then her,' Kyuubi said.**

Sakura was staring at the silent Naruto, who hadn't said anything yet, which was starting to unnerve her. "Naruto?" she asked before she got punched in the face by Naruto. Her head hit the wall, leaving a dent in it and she tasted blood as she was losing conscious. She looked around hazily for Naruto, but he had already left. 'My mom was right, I can't trust Naruto, he's a monster,' Sakura thought before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>(Forested Area)<strong>

Naruto had just stopped running after he hit Sakura. He looked at his knuckles with the hand he hit her with to see it had blood on it. This brought a smile to his face. **'Felt good didn't kit?' Kyuubi asked. **'It did, but I shouldn't have done that,' Naruto said with regret. **'Aw, here I thought you really ****learned something about how you should put weaklings in their place when they insult stronger beings,' Kyuubi whined. **'I probably won't have to worry about her hitting me anymore since I won't be taking anymore crap from her,' Naruto said. **'That's good,' Kyuubi said.**

'Hey! This is where I met Haku.' he thought. The memories of the boy made Naruto grin ever wider in satisfaction. 'No, I didn't enjoy killing Haku!' Naruto yelled mentally. '**Could of have fooled me,' Kyuubi commented. **'That was your fault! I wouldn't killed Haku and all those people if you didn't give me that your chakra,' the boy argued.

**'If it wasn't for me, you and your team would probably be dead! I never gave you that chakra, you subconsciously increased the output of it that is constantly supplied to you!' Kyuubi roared. **'Your chakra is always in me?' Naruto asked. **'Your idol constructed the seal so you would always be able to draw on some of my power,' Kyuubi informed, 'That's why you have massive chakra and stamina and accelerated healing. So almost everything you have is a by product of my abilities!'**

Naruto stood silent for a awhile, absorbing the new knowledge. 'I never knew how much I depended on you and for what's it worth, I'm sorry for my outburst,' Naruto apologized, getting a snort from the Kyuubi. 'So, why did I act the way I did?' Naruto asked. **'The increased amount of my chakra fuels your negative emotions combined with your level of hate for Haku for almost killing teammate caused you to become a mindless, killing machine,' Kyuubi explained.**

'Is there any way to stop or decrease the side affect?' Naruto asked hopefully.**'You would have to constantly train with my chakra so you would get used to the feeling and suppress it, but you must first work on your own skills so you won't depended of added boost of chakra all the time,' Kyuubi said.**

'What should I work on first when we get back to Konoha?' Naruto asked. **'Your choice of clothing,' Kyuubi said. **'Will you stop bugging me about that? I said I will change when we get there,' Naruto said annoyed.

**'First would be your chakra control and then taijutsu or bukijutsu to substitute taijutsu,' Kyuubi said. **'What's bukijustu?' Naruto asked confused.** 'The use of weapon techniques, such as shurikens and kunais, but also Inuzuka's ninken and Aburame's insect techniques,' Kyuubi explained. **'If bukijutsu user kunais and shurikens, doesn't everybody use it?' asked Naruto. **'To some extent, but everyone tends to favor another branch of the shinobi arts over this one,' Kyuubi answered.**

'I could make some really cool jutsues and impressed people since everyone doesn't use it that much,' Naruto thought happily. **'That's a good idea, since it will probably help you get promoted easier,' Kyuubi added. **'Old man Sarutobi will be really impressed and might even give me the title of Hokage!' Naruto thought, bouncing up and down happily. **'I don't think they will be that impressive kit,' Kyuubi said, bursting Naruto's bubble, 'You should go back to leave before your sensei looks for you or orders Sasuke to.'**

'Oh yeah! Now, I'm about to get scolded by Kakashi-sensei for hitting Sakura,' Naruto thought as he turned back to the direction of Tsunami's house, while making an emotion mask. Using a mask to hide his true emotions was second nature to Naruto since he always use his happy idiot mask to hide his sadness when in public. The only time he didn't have it on was when he was with himself or a very close person like the Third Hokage, Iruka or the ramen stand owners, Ayame and Teuchi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsunami's House)<strong>

"Naruto, I know Sakura probably angered you but you need to practice self-control!" Kakashi scolded Naruto. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with no emotion. His response unnerved Kakashi and Sasuke, who was still shocked that Naruto had hit his crush. 'What the hell happened to the dope on the bridge?' Sasuke asked himself, 'First he almost kills Sakura, goes on a killing spree, knocks out Sakura the next day, and doesn't seem to care. Has he always been like this, hiding his true nature?'

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked concern. "No, I was just thinking about the level of my skills," Naruto answered, "I would like a truthful evaluation of them Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed, hoping he wasn't going to be to critical about the boy's skills. "You have no talent in genjutsu, your ninjutsu is limited to one jutsu, albeit a high-ranking one, your taijutsu is reminiscent of a drunken brawler and your chakra control is the worst of anyone I ever seen," Kakashi told Naruto truthfully. "You could also learn some more jutsues," Sasuke added.

The two better skilled shinobi were expecting some type of outburst, but instead they got Naruto in a thoughtful pose. 'Just like you said Kyuubi,' Naruto told the biju. **'Told you,' was the reply of the demonic fox. **"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto told his sensei.

"Why did you ask for that anyway, Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously. "I plan on improving myself so I won't have a repeat of the bridge incident," Naruto explained monotonously. "That's good and you need assistance just ask me," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "What about me?" Sasuke asked. "If you ask nicely, bit don't demand it," Kakashi answered. "Hn," was Sasuke's answer.

"Alright get packed and so we can leave, we're already behind schedule," Kakashi commanded. Naruto promptly when back to his room to get his stuff and Sasuke went to go get Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new story and I planned this one out, so it is unlikely I will hit a block for awhile. Naruto will be influenced by the Kyuubi as you can see and the next few chapters will be about his growth in skills. Review please! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Derp.**

**(Next Day; Hokage tower)**

"That is everything that happened, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, telling the events of the Wave mission, "Naruto was also strangely quiet the trip back, isolating himself from Sasuke and Sakura."

"Sakura was the most affected by Naruto's lost of control, but Sasuke didn't seem to care that much," Kakashi added. "Do you think they are able to compete in the chunin exams?" Sarutobi asked. "It's too early to tell sir, but I can give the answer by the end of this month," Kakashi said. "Alright Kakashi you are dismissed," Sarutobi said.

Kakashi nodded and left, but bumped into an older woman with long pink hair he recognized as one of the civilian councilors named Kiichigo Haruno, Sakura's mom. "Hello Ms. Haruno," Kakashi said politely. "Don't hello me Kakashi! I want to know why your student Naruto attacked my daughter!" Kiichigo yelled, making sure not to call Naruto a monster in front of his sensei. "I'm sorry but you will have to ask the Hokage that," Kakashi said while walking away, not wanting to deal with the civilian councilwoman.

Kiichigo suddenly calmed down since she knew demanding something from the Hokage wouldn't help her. 'Crap! I'm not going get that old buffoon to do anything about the demon,' she thought, but gained hope when she saw Danzo. He was the only one she knew that might help her since the civilian council held no power. At best they were advisers and administrators for the economic part of ruling Konoha. They had no voice in the matters of shinobi affairs.

"Danzo, there is a matter that needs your attention," Kiichigo said, causing Danzo to lift his only visible eyebrow, "Naruto attacked my daughter on a mission in a foreign country and I know there are repercussions for attacking a teammate." When Sarutobi had announced Naruto was holding the demon and the civilian councilors ordered for his death, but the Hokage laughed at them before telling them to leave or they could face the consequences of trying to order him to do something again. This made all but one councilor leave out of fear, and he was never seen after that day. Konoha was a dictatorship, not a democracy like everyone else thought. The Hokage ruled with an iron fist and use the clan heads as advisers only.

She knew Sarutobi held Danzo in high regards since he was a longtime friend and teammate he survived many battles with. "That depends on the severity of the attack," Danzo said, "And since Sarutobi hasn't ordered for a council meeting; it must be something light like a few bruises and scratches." "I still think he should be punished," she said stubbornly. "What punishment would you give him," the bandaged man asked. "I would take his status as ninja of this village," she answered, causing Danzo to laugh. "I would leave if I were you, the Hokage nor any of the shinobi councilors would agree to that," he said going into the Hokage's office, leaving behind a fuming Kiichigo.

As Danzo walked into the room, he saw Sarutobi writing a letter. "To Jiraya I presume," he said. "Yes it is, and I guess you know about the Wave mission," Sarutobi said. "Only that Naruto attacked Sakura," Danzo said. "Naruto lost control when an accomplice of the A-rank missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi, put Sasuke in a near death state," Sarutobi said. "An acceptable reason, sudden loss of a teammate usually makes people go into an emotionally fueled rampage, especially greenhorns," Danzo said, "Should I get some men of mine to watch over him for the next few weeks?" "Yes, I think that would be appropriate," Sarutobi said.

Contrary to popular belief, Sarutobi allowed Danzo to keep his ROOT program. They were to be used on black op missions that even Anbu couldn't accept, mostly posing as missing-nin. They were a necessary evil to Sarutobi.

"You know that Suna is bringing their jinchuriki to the next chunin exams," Danzo told Sarutobi. "Yes, I but Kakashi needs a month to see if his team will still work properly enough to enter the exams," Sarutobi said. "Well, if they can, I want to train Naruto so he will be prepared for Suna's jinchuriki," Danzo said, "I won't make him a ROOT agent, rest assured."

Sarutobi thought hard and long on Danzo's offer. At the end of the training, Naruto would definitely be chunin material and Danzo would probably stomp out some of the boy's annoying characteristics, like his love of orange and naivety. But, Naruto would not probably be the smiling ball of energy he loved. Then again, Naruto would be calmer and would be easier to obtain his dream if he was under Danzo's wing. The boy would have the political backing of four kage level ninjas in the future: Danzo, Jiraya, Kakashi, and Sarutobi himself.

"I can agree to that," Sarutobi said, standing up to shake Danzo's hand, cementing his decision. "Train him well old friend," Sarutobi said smiling, getting a smirk out of Danzo.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Naruto)<strong>

Kakashi had given team seven a week off and Naruto was heading towards the one place he thought he would never go to. He still remember how the team reacted, Sasuke said he was going train as he left and Sakura trailed behind him before giving Naruto a heated glare.

Naruto soon arrived at his location, Konoha's shinobi library where all the clanless ninjas came to find things to research and train. The four-story high building made Naruto cringe at the thought of the amount of books it held. **'You need to read some of those books to become a better shinobi overall,' Kyuubi told Naruto. **'Don't worry, I'm not going to chicken out,' Naruto assured the fox demon.

As soon as he entered, he noticed a few people staring at him in surprise. 'People must really think I'm stupid if they thought I would never go to the library, but I will show them I'm not that stupid,' Naruto thought. **'You are that stupid,' Kyuubi said. **'Shut up!' Naruto thought.

"Excuse me sir, but I won't allow you to do you any of your pranks if that's what you're planning," a middle-aged man said, who Naruto guessed as the librarian. "I'm not, I'm here to improve myself," Naruto argued. "Sure you are," the librarian said unconvinced, "Just keep the books undamaged please."

Naruto walked away from the man, not even acknowledging he heard him. Naruto then took the chance to look at the library in detail. He was in awe as he took in the number of columns and rows of bookshelves on the first floor and then he glanced up to see about the same amount on the next three floors. 'Where did we get all this information?' Naruto asked himself. **'A lot of research, stealing, killing, grave robbing and negotiating,' the Kyuubi answered. **'I can understand why we used three of those tactics, but how does grave robbing help?' Naruto asked. **'When you perform an autopsy on a dead enemy shinobi, which is the inspection and dissection of the body, you can figure out how they were able to perform certain techniques,' Kyuubi explained, 'I don't want to hear some whining about how it is disrespectful to the dead from you.'**

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he heard someone ask him. He turned around to see it was Iruka that addressed him. "I'm here to find ways to improve my chakra control and some books on jutsues," Naruto said. "Your chakra control has always not been the best and what jutsues are you looking for?"

"Some elemental ones," Naruto answered. "Naruto do even know your own affinity?" Iruka asked. "Affinity?" Naruto asked dumbly, causing Iruka to sigh. "It's what element you are most tuned to, making that element the easiest to use and use the least amount of chakra. You should have paid more attention in class!"

"I know, but I'm going to make it up in here during this week off Kakashi gave us," Naruto said. "Why did he give your team a week off," Iruka asked curiously. "We took a mission in where the client gave us false information for a lower ranking mission, but that's the most I can tell you right now," Naruto told Iruka. "OK Naruto, I can help you find what you need," Iruka said, while motioning Naruto to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hour Later)<strong>

Naruto and Iruka had gathered books on chakra control and wind chakra. "Iruka-sensei, how do you find which affinity you have?" Naruto asked. "At the academy we tested everyone for their chakra levels and affinities and stored that information for later use," Iruka said, "Remember about three years ago when we made everyone put chakra into those two different slips of paper we told everyone to pour chakra into?" "Yeah, I remember you were freaking about the first one," Naruto said with a smile, remember the funny memory, "Why were you freaking out like that?"

"The first one told me your chakra level, which is graded on a scale on one to five," Iruka explained. "What was my chakra level?" Naruto asked. "Four, which means you have the chakra a low level kage would normally have, but also what you are," he said. "So people like me always have the chakra of a kage?" Naruto asked. "Yes, what's inside of them gives them their vast amount of chakra," Iruka said.

"That makes sense, so the second slip of paper must have tested my affinity, right?" Naruto asked. "Yes and yours is wind since the paper sliced in half," Iruka said. "So wind is when the paper is cut in half, but what about the other elements?" "Fire is when the paper burns into ash, water when the paper is soaking wet after you put chakra in it, earth makes the paper turn to dust, and lighting makes the paper crumble into a ball," Iruka answered.

"Naruto, wind is the battle element because it is very versatile in terms of attacking, but not so much in defense," said Iruka. "So you really can't protect yourself with wind then?" Naruto asked. "Yes, but it has more defense capabilities then the fire element," Iruka said. "So how is it so versatile in attacking?" Naruto asked. "It can attack in the form highly pressurized projectiles or be insanely sharp in the forms of many weapons, make bladed weapons sharper, cut and pierce objects easier, and cause mass destruction in the forms of tornadoes," Iruka explained, "Well here is the beginner book if you need more information." "Thanks, Iruka-sensei and next time ramen is on me!" Naruto said as he took the last book and left the library.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tenten's Family Shop)<strong>

A girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair that was up in two Chinese-style buns on each side of her head, also wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants, was idly waiting for another customer. 'I wish some cute ninja guys would come in and not some civilian thinking he is the shit because he can afford a high-grade katana that he doesn't even know how to use,' Tenten thought. It was her one of her few days off from team training and her parents made sure she was here during them.

The sound of bell chiming alerted her that a customer just came in. "Welcome, how may I help you... Naruto?" she asked. She could recognize the boy from two years ago because he was still wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit when he took class with her. She also noticed his headband. "Naruto, congratulations on passing this year!" she said happily. She felt sad for the boy when he failed because he just stood alone while everyone else was with their parents showing off their headbands. She found it weird that it was the second time taking the test and he was a year younger than her.

"Thanks, Tenten!" He said which brought a smile to the girl face since he remembered her. She was one of the two people of that class that didn't treat him like the civilians did, the other was Rock Lee. "Why are you here?" she asked. "Do you have some dark clothing I could get, I realized these are not fit for a ninja," he told her. 'New clothes for Naruto! I must do my best so he will never wear those eye blinding jumpsuits again!' she thought, her eyes containing flames of determination, emulating her sensei, 'Then everyone will praise me as a hero!'

The sight somewhat scared Naruto however. "Tenten, are you alright?" he asked worriedly as the flames seem to get bigger. She suddenly extinguished the flames, calming down Naruto. "Everything is fine Naruto, but let's got the clothing section," she said as she moved from behind the counter and dragged Naruto by the hand towards the back.

On the way there, Naruto took the chance to look at the different weapons the store sold. There were katanas, wakizashis, and tan-tous. He also saw more peculiar weapons like scythes, bows, and spears. 'Bows are really outdated weapons for ninjas,' Naruto thought, staring at the bows, which Tenten caught.

"I see you must have taken an interest in bows," Tenten assumed. "No, I was just thinking of why would you sell bows if ninjas don't really use them anymore," Naruto told her. "Well, we just don't sell equipment to ninjas, but also to civilians, wandering mercenaries and samurais that pass by," Tenten explained. "OK, that makes sense," Naruto said.

Once they got to the clothing department, Tenten quickly found some plain black Anbu pants and mesh shirts. 'These probably won't do, they need a little flare if Naruto is going to buy them,' she thought. "Hey Tenten, do you have something with just a little bit of orange?" Naruto asked, giving Tenten an idea. "Wait a minute Naruto, I'll go to the stockroom for to see," she said as she left.

While Naruto was waiting, he saw many articles of clothing more fit for a ninja, but they were so boring and plain. He still wanted to stand out from other ninjas, but not as much as before when he was a living traffic cone.

"Here you go Naruto, go and try them on in the dressing room right there," Tenten said, giving Naruto a pile of clothes and pointing to the dressing room. Naruto went into the room and looked at the clothes he was given. Tenten gave him a black short sleeve mesh shirt with a burnt orange spiral on the back. The pants were the ones Anbu typically wore with a pair of burnt orange stripes going down on each side. There was also a matching burnt orange sash. He put on the clothes and tied the sash around his waist and looked in the mirror. **'For once you don't look like a buffoon,' **he heard the Kyuubi comment. 'This does look way much better than what I had before,' Naruto thought. **'Almost anything looks better than what you use to wear,' Kyuubi said.**

Before Naruto could make a rebuttal he heard Tenten trying to get his attention from the other side of the door. "Naruto, do you like what I gave you?" Tenten asked. 'If he doesn't, I have the rest of the day to get him something satisfactory to make him not wear those jumpsuits,' she thought. "This is great! I want at least twenty sets of these!" Naruto said smiling as he walked out the dressing room. "Of course, I'll get the rest from the stockroom while you wait at the register," Tenten said, "And you can leave your jumpsuit here, I'll take care of them."

* * *

><p><strong>(A few Minutes Later)<strong>

"Naruto, why did you get these books when you could have asked your sensei on these subjects," Tenten asked curiously after Naruto paid for his clothing. Naruto had spent about 3000 ryo on his clothing. "Kakashi-sensei gave us a week off because of this mission we went on turned out badly," Naruto said, "And I can't give any more details."

"Wait, did you say your sensei is Kakashi?" she asked. "Yeah," Naruto answered. "He actually passed a team this year! Your team must be exceptionally strong to pass you since he has never passed any team before," Tenten said. "That's because those students didn't look underneath the underneath," Naruto said, getting a confused look from Tenten.

"It means you have to read between the lines, kind of," Naruto answered, "We were tested on our teamwork. He had two bells with him and said the one that didn't get the bell failed." "I bet you three split up first, didn't you?" Tenten asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Yeah, somehow we taught we could take down a Jonin, but we all failed miserably," He said. He then told Tenten how Kakashi beat him with a perverted move, Sakura with a simple genjutsu showing Sasuke dying, and had Sasuke underground to his head.

"So your team has a fan girl, arrogant member of a clan, and a dead last. Sound exactly like my team except I'm not some fan girl," Tenten told Naruto. "Who's on your team?" Naruto asked. "I have Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee," Tenten said. "How did Rock Lee pass if he couldn't use chakra?" Naruto asked. "He can use chakra, but only for tree walking and water walking, and our sensei pulled some favors to let him past," Tenten answered. Naruto wanted to say how unfair that Rock Lee passed because someone in a high position let him, but he thought how Iruka and Sarutobi let him passed.

"Naruto, is your team going to the Chunin Exams this year?" Tenten asked. "Chunin Exams, what's that?" Naruto asked dumbly. "It's a big test that genin takes to become a chunin and genin come from almost every other village comes," Tenten explained, "It's also a great way for the other countries to show off their strength."

"I don't know if we can since we can barely stand each other," Naruto told her, "Sasuke hates both me and Sakura, who somehow loves the guy no matter how cold he is to her, and Sakura hates me too for some reason." "Those fan girls are so stupid and a disgrace to kunoichi," Tenten said, "They are just dead weight most of the time, acting like a cheerleader on the sidelines, rooting for their crush , and depending on their so called love and other teammate to save them all the time." "That's Sakura in a nutshell," Naruto said chuckling, "Well, I have to go, I'll see you late Ten-chan!" "Come back again sometime, Naruto," she said giving the boy a small wave good bye but as soon as Naruto left, Tenten picked up the orange jumpsuits and put them in the furnace her family placed in the back room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Training Ground Seven)<strong>

Naruto was relaxing under the shade of a tree reading his book he checked out on chakra control. "Tree climbing with chakra! Done it!" Naruto said as he flipped the page to go to the next chakra control exercise, "Water Walking, let's see what it says."

_"Before starting this exercise, you must have __**mastered **__tree climbing. You must be able to walk in the tree, able to dodge incoming projectiles and jump from one trunk to another and stick without difficulty," _the book said. **'I know you aren't able to do that, so get to training!' Kyuubi commanded. **'How do you know that?' Naruto asked, 'I remember I was able to do tree walking before we fought Zabuza!' **'Just barely and if I was you, I would use your shadow clones,' Kyuubi said.**

'How will that help?' Naruto asked. **'The main ability of shadow clones that any person exploits is its ability to transfer memories of the clone to the original and gain any experience the clone gained,' Kyuubi explained, 'Which in theory will allow you multiple the progress of your training enormously.' **'Why didn't I ever notice this before?' Naruto asked, angered that his progress was once again hindered by someone or something. **'Before you were able to communicate to me, I would gain the memories of your shadow clones instead of you, but now we both do, which isn't my fault,' Kyuubi explained. **'So I should spam clones until I master tree walking?' Naruto asked. **'No! The amount of sudden information you would receive would overload your brain and you wouldn't retain most of the knowledge," Kyuubi explained, 'And you would probably get brain damage.'**

'So how many should I make?' Naruto asked. **'One hundred and fifty,' Kyuubi answered. **'That is still a lot of clones,' Naruto remarked. **'You usually make about twice as many or more clones in a single battle, so this is nothing,' Kyuubi said. **'What am I'm going to do with that many clones?' Naruto asked. **'A hundred will work on tree walking and the other fifty will work on taijutsu with you,' Kyuubi said, 'The first ten will practicing on tree walking will go first and then when they dispel the next ten will go and on and on until there is no more.'**

'Wait, do clones gain the memories of other clones too?' asked Naruto. **'Yes, why do you ask,' Kyuubi asked. **'I figured out why you said do the exercise in groups of ten because the memories of the clones will transfer to the waiting clones and they can improve on the first ten clones' progress,' Naruto said. **'Wow kit. You spontaneously grew a brain,' Kyuubi said. **'Hey! I always had a brain,' Naruto argued. **'Your past actions say otherwise,' Kyuubi said ending the mental link, not wanting to distract Naruto anymore from his training.**

Naruto then made his clones and ordered them to their respective jobs. "Alright, you all are going to fight me, so it's one versus fifty!" Naruto yelled at the remaining clones. They all got mischievous smirks before about fifteen of them all jumped to attack.

Naruto had to jump away from the attack and noticed his clones had made a ring around him. Some of his clones had weapons drawn and started to throw them at Naruto. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" one of the clones yelled as he dodged some shurikens with the real Naruto. 'If my clones are disorganized, I can use this to my advantage and cause to them to accidentally pick off some of their own,' Naruto thought. Naruto deftly dodged some more shurikens and rolled immediately to the side to dodge a punch from one his clones causing that clone to dispel one clone that was planning to attack him from behind.

"What the hell man? We're not the enemy, Boss is!" a nearby clone yelled to the clone who had just 'killed' another clone. "Sorry," was all he got to say before a kunai went through his skull and a shuriken to the nearby clone. Naruto had taken advantage of his clones' distraction to take out both of them. Shock was etched on the other clones' face because they had never really done such an underhanded tactic. One clone was unfazed and proceeded to drop kick Naruto with a way cry.

Naruto stepped to the side as the kick passed by his face and grabbed the clone by the arm and threw it like a rag doll towards another clone, dispelling both. This made all the other clones snap out of their stupor and move into action. Naruto was hit by a barrage of brutal kicks and punches until he was able to pull off a substitution with a conveniently placed log.

"OK, don't ever let the clones swarm you," Naruto muttered to himself as he wiped some blood off his chin. He had to find a way to beat them, and he knew he couldn't do it by bull rushing like all his other opponents. 'I can just treat this like I'm being chased by some chunin after doing a prank and pick them one by one since they aren't too durable,' Naruto thought. He enacted his plan quickly by jumping into the forested area of the training ground because the horde of duplicates was moving towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Five Minutes Later)<strong>

Naruto was hiding in the bushes as his clones tree jumped over him. He waited until he saw three clones at the very rear and threw kunai at them. He noticed one clone had turned around and caught a glimpse of him. When they dispelled, the other clones immediately looked at his hiding place and proceeded to pelt it with their projectiles. 'Crap! I forgot the clones would also receive the memories too!' he thought as he darted away from his clones spraying of kunai and shurikens. The memory showed his exact location and he figured he would have to move as soon as he took out a clone.

Naruto felt something smack him the face suddenly as he ran. He flew into a tree to see one clone coming towards him and cocking another punch. He ducked and felt the wind from his clone's powerful punch. He gave the clone an uppercut and immediately started to run again because he knew his clones would be instantly on him. He slapped an explosive tag on a branch as he saw a few clones coming his way.

The clones never noticed the explosive tag before they were sent to a fiery death. 'OK, that's three clones,' Naruto counted the amount of memories transferred to himself. He pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag attached by a thin wire. He threw it towards his clone horde. "Explosive kunai incoming!" yelled the clone in the front, getting most of the clones to jump away. Unfortunately for some clones, Naruto had remotely detonated the explosive tag, dispelling about seven clones in the middle and causing a distraction for him to hide again. Naruto suddenly got the memories of the latest group of clones who were practicing tree walking and they seemed to have it mastered.

"Everyone split up into groups of five and split up to capture him," the clone in front said a little too loudly, "I'll handle Boss myself." 'Man, I have to work on not yelling out my plans like that,' Naruto thought. He took a peek out of his hiding place to see that all the other clones had left and the only one there was staring intently at him.

"Why did you tell everyone to leave if you knew I was here?" Naruto asked. The clone didn't answer and instead opted to attack by jumping towards Naruto with a right hook. Naruto easily dodged the attack by side stepping, causing the clone to lose balance, and Naruto grabbed the clone to throw it towards a tree.

To his surprise, the clone easily caught his balance on the tree trunk and jumped off while throwing a few shuriken at the Naruto. 'Looks like a mastered tree walking,' Naruto mused to himself as he deflected the shurikens with a kunai. Naruto then blocked a swipe from the clone's kunai with his own. Naruto thrust at the clone that backed away and threw his kunai at Naruto. Naruto rolled to the side but was kicked in the face by his clone, causing Naruto roll on the ground uncontrollably.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb as soon as he stopped rolling, seeing that his clone was still coming his way. Naruto threw some shuriken at the silhouette of his clone, which barely dodged them. Naruto then jumped towards his clone and grabbed him by the back of his knees, pulling the clone to the ground. Naruto quickly moved on top to send a jaw cracking punch and noticed the smirk on the clone's face as smashed its head.

"What the hell was he grinning about?' Naruto thought to himself before he heard the cries of his clones. 'He gave away my position when I dispelled him,' Naruto thought, "that sneaky bastard!'

Naruto looked up to see his clone quickly descending on him and he knew he need something to substitute with. His answer was an extremely large log nearby and he threw a smoke bomb.

"Uzumaki Gihou: Sauzando Doshaburi Doroppuhama! (Uzumaki style: A thousand Pelting hammers!)" His clones yelled, all furiously pounded the spot Naruto was at. As the smoke cleared, all the clones only saw rubble of the log in the center a large crater they had made. Naruto threw the rest of his shurikens and kunai at the clones, dispelling about fifteen of them. 'There should be fifteen left now,' Naruto thought as he jumped from branch to branch with his remaining clones following him.

Naruto landed in the clearing where the last clones were training. "Hey Boss, you're back!" One of the clones yelled, "Shouldn't you be fighting the others?" Before Naruto could answer, a clone came flying at him like a torpedo, hitting Naruto in the stomach and dispelling. Naruto was thrown back a few feet and landed on his back. He saw more of his clones coming at him, and he got up into a crouching position and did a sweeping kick to the first clone.

He rolled to the side to dodge one clone's punch and elbowed the two clones behind him. The clone from earlier tried to roundhouse kick him, but Naruto caught the kick and slammed the clone into an approaching clone. Naruto jumped forward to kick the clone in front of him, who blocked but was still dispelled from the force of the kick.

One clone jumped on Naruto's back and Naruto grabbed the clone and slammed it on its back before it could choke him. Naruto stumbled back after a clone kicked him in the chin. Naruto sent a straight punch to stop the following attack of the clone. He then kicked behind him to dispel the clone who tried to sneak attack him, who he saw from the memory of the clone he had just dispelled earlier.

The remaining six clones cautiously approached Naruto. The clones looked at each other before a pair broke off into a sprint towards Naruto. Naruto got into a defensive stance as the two approached. Naruto watched as one clone suddenly jumped high into the air and over him. During his lack of attention, the other clone used a haymaker on Naruto, who lost his footing. The clone that had jumped kicked Naruto in the back, sending the boy hurling towards another clone who had moved when Naruto had diverted his attention to the two sprinting clones. Naruto was sent into the air by an uppercut from the clone.

He felt another clone hit him in the back of the head with its heel while he in mid-air. Naruto was sent spiraling downwards head first before another clone kicked him in the gut while he was still in mid-air, causing his body to flip continuously towards a tree. When Naruto hit the trunk of the tree, he felt a strong punch in the gut that caused an indentation of his body in the tree. "Uzumaki Gihou: Roku Bushi Keigoku! (Uzumaki Style: Six Point Punishment!),"yelled the final clone as he pulled back his punch and letting Naruto fall to the ground.

Naruto coughed up blood as he struggled to get up. 'I'm not about to lose to some delicate duplicates of me!' Naruto thought to himself as the clones were walking away. Naruto struck the back of the head of the clone that had punched him. He flew to the closest clone and sent an elbow to its head before it had a chance to defend itself. He blocked a haymaker from one clone and countered with his own haymaker.

Naruto took a kick to the ribs, but tanked it and sent a nasty uppercut to the clone. He grabbed the wrist of one clone planning to punch him and threw it towards the last clone that barely dodged the makeshift projectile. The last clone tried to use a haymaker that Naruto blocked and then kneed Naruto in the gut. Naruto grabbed the clone by the back of the neck before head butting it, dispelling the last clone.

Naruto then limped home from the furious battle and decided a nice bowl of ramen and a long hot bath was needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jutsu List<strong>

Uzumaki Gihou: Sauzando Doshaburi Doroppuhama (Uzumaki style: A thousand Pelting hammers)**; C-rank Taijutsu. Short-range. Naruto creates thirty or more clones, that surround the enemy while all of them pommeling the opponent with numerous punches until they hit a thousand hits.**

Uzumaki Gihou: Roku Bushi Keigoku! (Uzumaki Style: Six Point Punishment)**; C-rank Taijutsu. Short-range. Naruto creates six clones, two they immediately rush at the opponent. One jumps over the foe as a distraction,while the other does a haymaker to send foe flying towards the clone who had jumped. This clone kicks the incoming foe towards a different clone that uppercuts the foe into the air. A fourth clone will heel drop the foe towards the ground, while a fifth clone kicks the foe towards a obstacle of some sort. The sixth and final clone will punch the enemy so hard that it leaves an indentation in the wall where the foe slammed into.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry it took so long for this chapter. I lost my flash drive and started to nerd rage and procrastinating at home. Then I got Mass Effect 3, so you know I was distracted by that. I have not beaten it yet, so I do not know why everybody is raging over the ending.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3! Finally!

**(Zabuza****'****s****and****Haku****'****s****grave)**

Two figures clad in khaki body armor and masks that had thin slitted eye-holes and a wavy design were the mouth was suppose to be and the symbol of Kirigakure on their foreheads were standing near the grave of the two recently buried ninjas. They were two actual hunter-nins from Kirigakure that had heard a rumor that the missing-nin Zabuza had been killed.

"The rumors were true," said one hunter-nin, "Zabuza, The Famous Demon of the Mist, has been killed, I wonder who killed him?" "I could care less, but his accomplice supposedly belonged to the Yuki clan, so we need to dispose of that body," the other hunter-nin said, picking up Kubikiribocho with great difficulty, "Yagura-sama will be delighted to know Zabuza is dead and the sword had be returned." The first hunter-nin was preparing an earth jutsu to remove the bodies from their graves, but his partner stopped him.

"Four unknowns approaching quickly," the hunter-nin alerted his partner and putting down the giant butcher knife, "Be on guard." "Don't worry, we'll be done before they get here," he said while finishing his jutsu. The two wooden coffins popped out the ground and the first hunter-nin opened them up to see the bodies of Zabuza and Haku. "Finally Zabuza, we will remove the blemish you are from Kirigakure," the hunter-nin said while preparing to cut off their heads.

He was stopped when his partner had used**Suition:****Suiben****(Water****style:****Water****Whip)** to hold him in place. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked his partner, who gave him no reply. He then saw two Anbu appear and pulled out tantos. "Why the hell is Leaf Anbu doing here?" he asked.

He felt his partner jutsu fade before he was pierced in the heart from opposite sides from the two Anbu. The hunter-nin fell to the ground as the two Anbu pulled out their tantos. He looked in the direction of his partner to see him lying dead on the ground with a kunai in the back of his head and another Anbu behind him before the hunter-nin died.

A man with auburn colored hair and amber eyes wearing a short black jacket that had red straps on the shoulders with red short kimono, black sash, and black pants approached the three Anbu. "Get those two bodies and that sword," he commanded. "What about these two?" One of the Anbu asked. "Take the one without the head injuries," he replied as he went to grab Kubikiribocho. 'Damn, this thing is heavy,' he thought as he struggled to pick up the blade, 'If only these damn swords could be sealed in a sealing scroll.' The auburn haired leader jumped into the trees as the Anbu finished sealing the bodies and shortly followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two<strong>**days****later;****Unknown****Underground****Bunker)**

Inside of a white room, Danzo sat a throne while listening to his auburn haired subordinate's report of his mission. "Fu, tell me why it took you so long to get back," Danzo said. "The Kubikiribocho was extremely heavy and I had to take many rest stops to gather the necessary strength to carry it," Fu answered.

"You are dismissed Fu," Danzo said, getting a bow of the man as he left. Soon, a bald headed man wearing a lab coat entered. "Danzo-sama, we found a breakthrough with our project," the man said, "Only one with immense chakra reserves is applicable for the process necessary for Chimera Technique." "It will require body modifications since the absorbed bodies will space while being integrated into the user body, mostly likely leaving easily visible scars on the body."

"Damn! That technique will be useless to any of you," Danzo said. The Chimera Technique was developed by one of Konoha's own ninja, Hiruko. The boy had been friends with Jiraya and was always jealous of the abilities granted by the Kekkei Genkai users. He started research on a way to meld the abilities of many animals together to make an abnormally powerful summon for himself, hence the name of the technique. Nevertheless, after seeing Kakashi with one of Obito's sharingan, he then perverted his already slightly twisted research for him to find a way to put Kekkei Genkais within himself. That is when he started using humans for experiments.

The Third Hokage, who ordered the Sannin to kill Hiruko, soon discovered his project. While Hiruko fought the Sannin, Danzo used the distraction to all of Hiruko's research notes. The Sannin never went into Hiruko's base, instead burnt the whole place to the ground and not even searching the insides.

'Only one person meets the criteria for the use of the Chimera Technique,' Danzo thought to himself, 'Naruto Uzumaki, somehow I will obtain you.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Training<strong>**Ground****7;****1****month****later)**

Kakashi sighed as he watched the two male genin of Team 7 bicker over some pointless subject until Sakura joined in. They would do fine on missions and team training, but leave them alone with nothing to do; Sasuke and Naruto would start an idiotic argument. Then Sakura would join Sasuke's side and Naruto would start berate her for being a fan girl, which was just about to happen.

"Sakura, why do you always butt in when Sasuke and I are arguing?" Naruto asked. "Because Sasuke-kun is always right!" Sakura said. "Just because he's Sasuke, right?" Naruto asked. "No, because I'm better than you," Sasuke said. "In some things, but not everything!" Naruto argued.

"What can you do better than Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked. "I've have more physical power, stamina, endurance, and chakra than him, I know for sure," Naruto answered. "I highly doubt that, dope," Sasuke said. "The clone jutsu I use all the time can only used by people with jonin-chakra reserves or higher," Naruto explained, "Even then they tend to be exhausted after making five or more clones because the jutsu divides half of your chakra into the clones."

"So you're telling me you have higher chakra reserves than most jonin, baka?" Sakura asked. "I'm near the top for the people with the most chakra," Naruto said, "Right Kakashi-sensei?" "Yes, you do Naruto," Kakashi answered. 'How does he get that much chakra and I don't?" Sasuke asked himself. "Still, once a dope, always a dope."

"Teme! I'm not a dope anymore," Naruto said heatedly, "I know some things now, as you can see." "I barely think a month is enough time for you to learn anything," Sakura said. "Oh, what have you been doing this month to improve yourself?" Naruto asked. Sakura was about to say something, but she thought about what she actually did. 'I've been doing aerobic exercises, that counts for something right?'

"That's what I thought," Naruto said after a moments of silence. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked. "While I was working my ass off, and probably Sasuke too, you were most likely thinking of ways to get Sasuke's attention and did nothing to improve yourself," Naruto said coldly, causing Sakura to wince from the unfamiliar tone from Naruto.

"I have to agree with Naruto since you haven't showed any improvement during the last training sessions," Sasuke said, "before you know it, Naruto will have passed you." Sakura was now sitting on the ground, grasping her knees, with a storm cloud raining over her head. 'Even Sasuke-kun thinks I'm weak,' Sakura thought sadly.

"But I have already passed her! She barely passed did anything on the Wave mission," Naruto argued, "During our whole first fight with Zabuza, she stood there in shaking in fear while we were fighting!" "She stopped training during the tree climbing exercise, which would have increased her chakra reserves that already very low." By now Sakura's cloud have transformed into a thundercloud shooting lightning bolts, blowing heavy winds, and pouring down a flood.

"You make a good point Naruto," Kakashi said, seemingly amused by Naruto's tirade, "But enough of picking on Sakura, I want you and Sasuke to spare before training for today is over."

* * *

><p><strong>(A<strong>**few****minutes****later)**

Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other, both in their stances with bodies tensed to attack or defend for the moment Kakashi started their spar. "Beat up that baka, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, annoying both of the boys. "Remember no weapons or jutsus! Hajime!" Kakashi shouted. The two boys stared at each other, waiting for the other to move. 'I'm surprised Naruto didn't try to attack Sasuke as soon as I said start,' Kakashi thought.

Naruto was the first to move, rushing at Sasuke and preparing a haymaker. Sasuke tried to counter Naruto's attack, but Naruto's new found speed didn't allow that. 'When did Naruto get so fast?' Sasuke asked himself as he was sent stumbling back from the punch, which Naruto immediately capitalized on by kneeing Sasuke in the gut.

As the wind was knocked out of Sasuke, Naruto planted his foot and sent Sasuke rolling with another haymaker. "Kakashi-sensei, don't you think Naruto is being too rough with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly form the sidelines. "Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke can take it," Kakashi assured the pink haired girl. 'Naruto is actually getting some hits on Sasuke now.

Sasuke stopped rolling as his back hit a tree's trunk. 'Naruto is throwing me around like a rag doll!' Sasuke thought as he activated his sharingan. Sasuke dodged another haymaker from Naruto that left an indentation of his fist in the trunk of the tree. 'And he's apparently got much stronger too,' Sasuke thought as he sent an uppercut towards Naruto's jaw. He then landed a combo of a hook into Naruto's rib, another hook to the face, and a roundhouse kick to the side, putting distance between him and Naruto.

Naruto sped towards Sasuke, cocking his left fist back for a haymaker. Sasuke dodged the attack by slightly moving his head to his right. Naruto did a one-eighty turn to back fist Sasuke, who blocked with an x-block and winced from the power of the attack.

Sasuke front kicked Naruto in the ribs to distance himself from his blonde teammate once again. The raven haired boy did a superman punch that Naruto easily blocked. Sasuke then did a rear roundhouse kick that hit Naruto dead in the chin and quickly landed to sweep kick Naruto off his feet.

Naruto did an aerial recovery to land on his feet and did a flying sidekick towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped away from Naruto's intended landing zone and watched Naruto carefully to counter any incoming attacks.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was analyzing Naruto's fighting capabilities while Sakura was too busy worrying over her precious 'Sasuke-kun' getting hurt. 'Naruto is much effective in battle now,' Kakashi thought as Naruto head butted Sasuke, 'And also much more brutal.' 'Oh no! Naruto just made Sasuke's nose bleed with that thick skull of his!' Sakura thought worriedly.

Sasuke was on the ground, clutching his bloody nose. 'I shouldn't be losing to the dope, haven't I gotten weaker?' Sasuke thought, 'Where did Naruto go anyway?' Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in the air about to do a falling axe kick on him making Sasuke eyes widen. In a panic, Sasuke sloppy went through the hand seals for the fireball jutsu.

'What the hell is Sasuke thinking?' Kakashi thought as Sasuke prepared his jutsu by sucking in air into his lungs. "**Katon:****Gokakyu****no****Jutsu****(Fire****Style:****Great****fireball****Technique)**," Sasuke yelled as an orb of fire came out of his mouth. This fireball paled in size and power compared to Sasuke's usual fireballs.

As the fireball approached, Naruto was barely able to use the substitution jutsu with a log to escape. Even though much of the log was burnt to ash, a part of it fell to the ground that made Kakashi breathe a sigh of relief. 'Thank Kami for the almighty log, savior of leaf ninjas for centuries,' Kakashi thought.

'Never knew Naruto could pull off a substitution so fast,' Sasuke thought before he had to dodge a blow to his back. When Sasuke turned around, he saw Naruto covered in an aura of chakra. 'What jutsu is this?' said Sasuke and Kakashi simultaneously; one scanning the jutsu with his already activated sharingan and the other preparing to the do the same. The aura of chakra surrounded every inch of Naruto's body and clothing.

'The amount of chakra needed for this jutsu is staggering!' Kakashi thought, 'I could barely use this jutsu myself!' 'How much chakra does Naruto really have?' Sasuke asked himself as he finished scanning the jutsu.

Naruto jumped at Sasuke at an even greater speed than before, cocking his fist back with Sasuke copying him. When their fist collided, Sasuke felt a sharp pain run through his arm that was easily being pushed back. Sasuke then sent a punch with the opposite fist towards Naruto's face, who easily swatted the offending appendage away. Naruto sent an uppercut towards Sasuke's chin; the raven-haired boy was unable to dodge and was lifted into the air and sent flying towards Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura yelled when the raven haired boy landed beside her. Sakura shook the boy's body a few times to find out he had been knocked out. "Naruto-baka, you knocked out Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. "Sakura, things like this always happen during spars and if I remember correctly, Sasuke knocked out Naruto a few times," Kakashi said, "It's unfair you get on Naruto's case because he finally knocked out Sasuke."

Sakura mumbled something and pulled out a first aid box to patch up Sasuke. "Good job Naruto, you become much better at taijutsu," Kakashi praised, "You also did a great job of avoiding Sasuke's fireball, even thought this was a taijutsu only spar."

Naruto beamed at the praise he had received. "Naruto, I would like what is that jutsu you used?" Kakashi asked. "It's a jutsu I created myself!" Naruto said. "Liar! There's no way some idiot like you could make a jutsu!" Sakura yelled from where she was patching up Sasuke, who had just woken up, "Don't you agree Sasuke-kun?" "Agree with what?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his bruise chin.

"Naruto said he created his own jutsu!" Sakura said. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second before saying, "Yeah right." "Why don't you two believe me?" Naruto asked childishly. "Well Naruto, most people who make their own jutsu are usually at least jonin rank," Kakashi said, "So it's really hard to believe a genin made his own jutsu." 'Much less one that burns through that much chakra in so little time, I better show the Hokage this.'

"Alright, training is over, you can all leave," Kakashi said, "But not you Naruto, I need you to come with me." "Huh, why?" Naruto asked. "The Hokage would probably want to see your jutsu," Kakashi said. "OK, I bet that Jiji will believe I made my own jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the Hokage Tower with Kakashi following him.

"So Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date?" Sakura asked hopefully. "No," Sasuke said. "Why not?" Sakura whined. "I need to train," Sasuke said. "But you're already really strong," Sakura argued, "One day without training won't hurt, will it?" "Naruto just beat me, I think that calls for me train till my body burns itself out," Sasuke answered, walking away. 'Dammit Naruto! You always ruin my chances with Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought angrily, stomping away from the training ground.

**(Hokage****Tower)**

"Has Kakashi given his opinion on the boy yet?" Danzo asked Hiruzen. "Not yet, but he should be coming shortly," Hiruzen answered. "Jiji, I can't wait to show you my awesome new jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the door. "Seems the boy needs to be trained in manners too," Danzo said eying Naruto with Kakashi appearing behind him. Normally Naruto would have shouted something along the lines "Who you think you are?" But to the surprise of the more experienced ninjas, Naruto offered a quick apology.

"Kakashi, have you reached decision yet?" the aging Hokage asked. "Yes, I believe my team are applicable for the chunin exams," Kakashi said. "That's good to hear," Danzo commented. "Naruto, do you know what the chunin exams are?" Sarutobi asked. "Yeah, it's a big test where genin from almost every hidden village comes to participate in to try to become chunin," Naruto answered, surprising everyone with his knowledge.

'No boy isn't ignorant like he used to be,' Danzo thought, 'I won't have waste so much time trying to explain some things to him.' "I'm glad that you have become more knowledgeable, Naruto," Sarutobi said, "But what is this new jutsu you speak of?" "I use my deep reserves of chakra to form a barrier of chakra around myself to protect myself from minor damage," Naruto explained, "Plus it increases my physical strength and speed!"

"And where did you get this idea from?" asked Sarutobi, catching Naruto off guard. 'Kyuubi, what do I say?' Naruto asked in a frantic tone from his mental link. **'****Zzzzzz,****' **was Kyuubi's reply. 'You god damn fur ball! Wake your lazy ass up!' Naruto commanded, getting a tick mark on his forehead.

"Naruto," said Sarutobi, getting Naruto's attention, "I'm waiting for the answer." Naruto's eyes nervously darted around the room, desperately trying to come up with an answer. "Hiruzen, I think it's obvious where the boy got the idea," Danzo said impatiently. "You think he received the idea from the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, 'If he did, this could make the council try to lock up Naruto.'

"The technique is based off the cloak most jinchuuriki make when they use their bijuu's chakra, so it's it is a possibility," Hiruzen said, "Is that where you got your idea Naruto?" "Yes," Naruto said nervously, "The Kyuubi isn't controlling me; he just talks to me and sometimes gives me advice."

"You're able to talk to the beast?" Danzo asked which made Naruto nod, "What does he usually talk to you about?" "Mostly he just berates my skills, clothing and food choices, and how trustful I can be," Naruto answered, "Overall just being a dick." "He doesn't tell you to release the seal?" asked Kakashi. "I asked him about that and he said I would receive the beat down of my life by two powerful people," Naruto said, "And he still wouldn't get released; so he says it's not worth trying." "Did he say who and how does he know that will happen?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

"One person was of the best ninjas ever to come from Konoha and the other he didn't really give any information on," Naruto said, "He said he knew this because he has immense knowledge in sealing from his two former hosts." 'Well that I can guess about three or four people for the people described,' Sarutobi thought.

"Hiruzen, I don't think this needed to be told to the council since from what Naruto said that the Kyuubi is actually helping him actively," Danzo said, earning him some points in Naruto's book. 'Finally, someone probably in a high position that doesn't think I'm a demon!' Naruto thought. 'What are you planning Danzo?' Kakashi thought, eying the bandaged man suspiciously.

"I agree with that Danzo," Hiruzen said, "Kakashi have you made your decision." "Decision for what?" Naruto asked curiously. "If you can compete in the chunin exams coming up," Kakashi answered. "Sasuke and I are totally ready; we just need to work on Sakura a little," Naruto said, 'More like a lot.' "I got the close-range power and endurance of the team, Sasuke has mid-range and finesse covered, while Sakura has the support and knowledge!" "Seems your student is enthusiastic, Kakashi," Hiruzen said. Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, they're ready."

"Good, now we can the boy started on his much needed training," Danzo said. "What do you mean by my much needed training?" Naruto asked. "You're a jinchuuriki, a very important part of a major village's power," Danzo explained, "I plan make sure your are clearly chunin rank, most likely higher that even, while Kakashi trains your teammates to make sure you can at least get to the part of the test where your team won't affect your chances on promoting."

"You plan on taking my student away from me?" Kakashi asked. "Kakashi, Naruto will still be able do missions and train with your team sometimes to keep up his teamwork, but he will mostly be trained by me," Danzo explained. "Do you think something is wrong with my teaching method?" Kakashi asked. "Unless you plan on training him like an ANBU recruit back in your ANBU days, I will do a better job of training him," Danzo said. "Do you agree to this Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Yes, I believe Danzo will do the better job," the aging Hokage said, "Naruto go with Danzo to start your training."

Naruto followed the old bandaged man, thinking about how awesome his training was going to be. "Hokage-sama, don't you expect Danzo to twist Naruto's perspective to his own liking?" Kakashi asked. "Yes I do, but when he's with you I expect you to fix what you think need to be fixed," Sarutobi said, "And if I was you, I would start training your other two genin to the ground so they can keep up with Naruto in the exam." "Yeah or I will have to listen to Sasuke's bitching about how much stronger Naruto than he is," Kakashi said as he began to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been forever since I updated this story, and I have no excuses for that. I hope this chapter pleases the few readers I probably have left. <strong>


End file.
